Duel (SF3)
Duel is an online game mode in Shadow Fight 3, unlocked upon completing Old Friend main quest. Players fight AI-controlled opponents who carry the same statistics and equipment as other players of the game. If successful, they are awarded coins; winning at least 4 rounds will reward them with a chest. It is one of the methods for obtaining or upgrading gear along with the store, Booster Packs, and drops from defeating opponents. Description Each duel has a maximum of three rounds, and the player must win two in order to be victorious. Each round can last a maximum of 99 seconds and the players must defeat their opponent within this time limit or lose the round. Players can enter duels any time from the main menu screen. The game will then search for an opponent and once the match is made, the fight will start. The matchmaking is determined by the duel ratings, therefore opponents will usually have similar power and duel ratings as the player. Winning a duel match will reward the players with some gold coins, for a maximum of 10 fights per day. The higher the player's Dan, the more coins they can earn from a single duel. Once they have win 4 rounds, they will also receive a chest, which can contain either equipment, special moves, perks, or a currency. The player's duel rating will also go up. Losing a duel will result in a decrease in the player's rating. Dan All players start from Dan 1. By accumulating enough rating points, the player's Dan will increase. A player with higher Dan has a better chance to receive a chest with higher rarity, and they will earn more valuable rewards at the end of a season. Currently, the highest attainable Dan is 9. At the end of a season, players will be rewarded with a Dan pack, containing a small amount of gems and some cards of random rarity. Each season lasts for 7 days. Below are the minimum required rating points to be assigned to a Dan, their respective coin rewards, and the content of their respective Dan packs. League and Season Leagues are an activity for experienced players, which allows them to earn rewards at the end of a season. Currently, there are five obtainable leagues: Warrior, Hero, Champion, Master, and Legend. Once a player reaches Dan 10, they can graduate to leagues by winning more duels. The higher their league, the better the rewards would be at the end of the season. League rankings only remain till the end of the current season, after which they are reset to "Warrior" if they were higher. Each season lasts for 7 days, and the rewards are determined by the player's league at the end of a season. After the reward has been claimed, the players' rating is recalculated as a new season begins (this rule is not applicable to Dans). Players are rewarded with a type of League pack depending on their league rank. League packs contain gems and several cards of different rarity. Gallery duel sf3 (1).jpg|Searching for an opponent (required online connection) duel sf3 (3).jpg|Match found! (Based on the player's duel rating) duel sf3 (4).jpg|Duels carry no special conditions duel sf3 (5).jpg|Opponent utilizing a perk duel sf3 (6).jpg duel sf3 (9).jpg duel sf3 (7).jpg|Fight in progress (Against AI opponents) duel sf3 (8).jpg duel sf3 (10).jpg|Winning a duel match duel sf3 (2).jpg|If the player loses, their rating goes down duel sf3 (11).jpg|Players gain rating upon winning a match duel sf3 (12).jpg|Player will win some coins and one of the four chests as reward (Common, rare, epic and legendary chests) Screenshot_2018-10-22-14-36-36-963.jpeg|A message appears at the season's end (Rating will reset based on the leagues rating reset) 20180910_150650.jpg|League Pack for Legend league Screenshot_2018-10-08-15-15-55-603.jpeg|Season pack rewards will give the players some gems and random cards based on their Dan/League B5ED0957-6151-441F-8341-37E6C3CB0F7A.jpeg|3 factions of rewards Trivia * The locations for duels are the same locations used during the storyline fights, chosen randomly by the game. Players will unlock new locations once they have progressed further in the story. * Players will get season rewards only if they won at least one duel match during the season. *Dan can be used to determine a player's overall experience in the game, with higher Dan theoretically meaning the player is more experienced. However, achieving a new Dan means that, while a player is no longer considered a beginner, that player is not yet necessarily an expert. *In real life, the dan (段) ranking system is used by many Japanese organizations and Korean martial arts to indicate the level of one's ability within a certain subject matter. As a ranking system, it is used in modern fine arts and martial arts. **The Chinese character for the word Dan (段) literally means step or stage in Japanese but is also used to refer to one's rank or grade, i.e. one's degree or level of expertise and knowledge. * In the closed Beta test, all duel opponents used the same equipment. The opponent's equipment consisted of a Two-handed Sword, Rogue's Doublet, and Campaigner's Helm. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Gameplay